PvZ Show Timeline
SEASON 1 Episode 1: ''Craig arrives in Suburbia to live with Pops Corn for a few months. Pops Corn reveals to Craig that he has a futuristic portal that will save a man called the "Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent".'' Episode 3: ''Pops Corn sends Craig to find his missing flower named Pulse, who charges the Portal.'' Episode 4: ''Jerry is introduced, Craig defeats him temporarily.'' Episode 7: ''Craig and Pulse meet a time traveler named Blarb at the Time Park.'' Episode 9: ''Jerry takes over the Plant Base for a day, but is defeated by Jose.'' Episode 10: ''Pops Corn sends Craig and Pulse to the moon to find instructions that the Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent hid long ago that will tell him how to operate his Portal.'' Episode 11: Jerry summons an entity named Grimnaur to invade Pops Corn's mind to find his weakness so Jerry can take over the Plant Base. Episode 12: ''Jerry loses against Craig in a battle and is sent to jail.'' Episode 12: ''Pops Corn gets his portal online and running.'' SEASON 2 Episode 13: ''Government Agents come to investigate strange energy readings coming from Pops Corns' portal.'' Episode 14: ''Craig, Audrey and Pulse enter the Sewers to try and find the Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent.'' Episode 16: ''Grimnaur returns and warns the world that he is coming to destroy all Plants due to his brother being killed 10 years ago by an unknown plant.'' Episode 18: ''Pops Corn gets arrested for his portal potentially being used to destroy the universe.'' Episode 18: ''Upon the portal's activation, Pulse gets sucked in and charges up a large portion of the portal's energy.'' Episode 18: ''The Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent emerges from the portal and is revealed to be a citron named Merlin.'' SEASON 3 Episode 19: ''Pulse turns yellow due to getting sucked into the portal.'' Episode 19: ''Pops Corn and Merlin explain their past about how Merlin ended up on the other side of the portal.'' Episode 19: ''The Government Agents are defeated with Merlin's memory erasing gun.'' Episode 20: ''Merlin tells Craig that Pulse is supercharged from entering the portal for a brief time. Craig promises to not tell anyone - including Pulse, as it's very dangerous.'' Episode 21: ''Jerry summons Grimnaur in prison for another deal.'' Episode 22: ''Grimnaur enters Merlin's dream to warn him that he's coming to destroy Pulse to enter his reality and cause havoc.'' Episode 22: ''Craig discovers Merlin was tricked by Grimnaur and Wrathnaur into building the Portal. '' Episode 22: ''Merlin reveals that he killed Grimnaur's brother long ago.'' Episode 23: ''Grimnaur possesses Blarb the Time Traveler.'' Episode 24: ''Craig and Merlin set off to Z-Tech Factory on a mission to obtain a force field for Pulse.'' Episode 24: ''Grimnaur shoots Pulse and the Zombpocalypse begins.'' THE MOVIE Episode 25: ''Merlin is captured by Grimnaur while attempting to erase his mind with his memory erasing gun.'' Episode 25: ''Craig convinces Jerry to turn against Grimnaur and fight back against Zombpocalypse.'' Episode 26: ''Grimnaur realizes that a barrier is surrounding the town, making him unable to escape and spread his chaos worldwide.'' Episode 26: ''Craig, Audrey and Blarb rescue Pulse from Grimnaur's fantasy prison timeline.'' Episode 27: ''Craig and Pulse reunite with Pops Corn.'' Episode 27: ''The Plant Resistance raids Grimnaur's fortress and rescues Merlin.'' Episode 28: ''Pops Corn sacrifices his mind to defeat Grimnaur and revert Zombpocalypse.'' Episode 28: ''Craig leaves Suburbia and returns home.''